Ação e Reação
by Lab Girl
Summary: Sheldon beijou Amy. Toda ação desperta uma reação. Cena perdida do 7x15.


**Título: Ação & Reação**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Beta:** Nina  
**Categoria:** TBBT, Shamy, 7a temporada, cena perdida, romance  
**Advertências:** Spoiler do episódio 7x15 _The Locomotive Manipulation_  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Capítulos:** 1 / one shot  
**Completa:** [ x ] Sim  
**Resumo:** Sheldon beijou Amy. Toda ação desperta uma reação. Cena perdida do 7x15.

**N/A:** Quando Sheldon disse ao Leonard que os lábios da Amy tinham gosto do brownie da sobremesa, logo pensei: "Epa! Mas no trem eles estavam comendo uma tortinha, não brownie". Daí surgiu a ideia para esta fic, de uma cena perdida que bem poderia ter acontecido.

Faz muito tempo que não escrevo esses dois, estava com saudade *.* Espero não ter perdido o jeito com eles. Também é a primeira vez que faço uma Shamy mais romantiquinha, as anteriores sempre puxaram mais para o lado cômico. Mas achei que seria interessante explorar esse lado sentimental do Sheldon ;)

Divirtam-se, Shamy fãs! Espero que gostem.

* * *

**Ação & Reação**

* * *

Quando os lábios dele tocam os dela, ele sente arrepios. Não foi como ele pensou que seria.

Ele já beijou Amy antes. Bem, _ela_ o beijou, para ser mais preciso. Mas agora, assim como nas ocasiões anteriores, não é ruim. Os lábios dela são suaves e quentes, justamente como ele se lembra.

Só que desta vez… desta vez algo realmente está diferente. Ele não sabe o que é, mas ele _sente_… algo.

Algo que o impulsiona para a frente, que o faz chegar ainda mais perto dela e querer prolongar o beijo. A cabeça dele gira um pouco e suas mãos automaticamente vão para a cintura dela. Pela primeira vez ele percebe o quão pequena e frágil a figura de Amy é perto da sua. Algo flutua em seu estômago. Ele a está beijando. E ele está gostando disso. Demais, para ser honesto. Ele suga gentilmente a doçura do lábio inferior dela.

O que era para ser um breve beijo resultante da raiva, apenas para satisfazê-la e poder voltar à cabine do maquinista, de repente se tornou um momento muito agradável.

Bem… é bom. _Muito_ bom.

Quando ele abre os olhos para vê-la, seu olhar é instantaneamente atraído para os lábios macios dela. Ele engole em seco. Seus batimentos cardíacos estão acelerados e ele percebe que suas mãos ainda estão em torno da namorada. Ciente de que deve olhar para os olhos de Amy, ele solta a cintura dela e se esforça para encará-la.

Ela está visivelmente afetada pelo rompante dele.

"Isso foi bom" ela murmura.

"Que bom" ele quase sussurra, os olhos ainda insistindo em fitar os lábios macios.

E, de repente… a vontade de tê-la por perto fala mais alto.

"O condutor disse que se eu voltasse para a sala das máquinas ele me mostraria como passar o trem por um cruzamento" os olhos dele ainda olham mais para os lábios de Amy do que para os olhos.

"Está bem. Divirta-se."

Sheldon continua hipnotizado pelos lábios dela. Quando ele olha de novo nos olhos de Amy, a sensação quente e gostosa em seu peito o impele a fazer o convite. "Você quer vir comigo?"

"Sério? Eu quero" a voz dela treme na resposta.

Ele toma a frente do caminho, então, para guiá-la até a cabine do condutor.

* * *

O fim de semana foi surpreendentemente agradável para Sheldon. O lugar onde se hospedaram foi escolhido a dedo por Amy, que realmente se encarregou de que atendesse a todas as suas necessidades. Ele não acreditava que isso fosse possível, mas ela conseguiu mesmo.

E a aparição do condutor do trem com seu banjo na pousada onde ficaram hospedados proporcionou um número divertidíssimo, já que o homem contava com apenas 9 dedos, mas teve um desempenho que compensou a falta.

A comida foi um prazer à parte. Ele não esperava que fosse tão apetitosa, mas essa foi outra grata surpresa.

Agora, no trem de volta para casa, finalizando o almoço, ele se sente contente e satisfeito.

"Eu tenho que dizer, Amy. Eu esperava que seus planos para o Dia dos Namorados este ano fossem uma enorme e retumbante decepção."

"E não foi assim, não é mesmo?"

"Não mesmo" ele sorri, erguendo o copo de água. "Conhecer alguém que gosta de trens tanto quanto eu e ainda ver um maquinista com nove dados tocar banjo foi extremamente prazeroso."

A expressão de Amy murcha. "Foi por isso que gostou tanto do nosso Dia dos Namorados?"

"Não só" ele acrescenta, fazendo o ânimo de Amy retornar. "A comida também esteve espetacular" e, com isso, ele leva o último pedaço de brownie à boca.

Os ombros de Amy tornam a cair. "Eu desisto" ela diz, baixinho, para si mesma.

Quando chegam à estação, Howard e Bernadette descem na frente. Amy e Sheldon, porém, ficam para trás, pois ele segura o braço dela um instante, fazendo-a parar e encará-lo.

Quase todos os passageiros já desceram quando Sheldon fala.

"Esse foi um ótimo fim de semana. E agora eu já posso dizer: foi o melhor Dia dos Namorados" ele diz, olhando nos olhos dela.

Um sorriso surge no rosto de Amy. Antes que ela diga alguma coisa, Sheldon a surpreende… e a si mesmo… ele se abaixa, inclinando-se para frente e ela vê o momento se repetir…

Quando os lábios dos dois se tocam, eles sentem arrepios. A mesma força que o impulsionou antes, torna a impulsioná-lo para a frente, o que a faz reclinar a cabeça. As mãos de Sheldon - desta vez as duas! - envolvem a cintura de Amy.

Outra vez ele sente algo flutuar no estômago. E a sensação é boa. E os lábios dela parecem mais macios do que antes. E agora mais doces. Com gosto do brownie da sobremesa. Por isto é nada mais do que natural que ele sinta uma necessidade de abrir levemente os lábios e sugar de leve o lábio inferior de Amy.

Ele sente o hálito dela, morno e macio, invadir sua boca. E a sensação é boa. Inesperadamente boa.

As mãos dele, involuntariamente, apertam a cintura dela, sentindo o pequeno murmúrio que Amy libera e é recebido em sua boca.

O flutuar no estômago também se repete e ele sente os dedos afundarem sobre o vestido de Amy.

O som do apito do trem arranca a mente de Sheldon do enlevo e ele vai se afastando da namorada.

Quando Sheldon abre os olhos, eles são instantaneamente atraídos para os lábios macios e agora levemente avermelhados de Amy. Ele engole em seco. Seus batimentos cardíacos estão acelerados e ele percebe que as mãos ainda estão em volta dela, como da outra vez.

Esforçando-se para erguer o olhar para o rosto de Amy, Sheldon deixa as mãos caírem ao lado do corpo.

"Obrigado" ele murmura, a voz saindo baixinha e um pouco rouca.

Eles sabem que ele não está se referindo ao beijo.

"Disponha" ela sorri.

E ambos sabem que ela não está se referindo ao fim de semana em Napa Valley.

**[~.~]**

* * *

**AMO reviews :)**


End file.
